Forum:Lark Sarzy
19:04, April 17, 2014 (UTC) The Aptitude Test Please Bold Your Choices 1. You most want your friends and family to see you as someone who… A. Is willing to make sacrifices and help anyone in need. B. Is liked by everyone. C. Is trustworthy. D. Will protect them no matter what happens. E. Offers wise advice. 2. When you are faced with a difficult problem, you react by… A. Doing whatever will be the best thing for the greatest number of people. B. Creating a work of art that expresses your feelings about the situation. C. Debating the issue with your friends. D. Facing it head-on. What else would you do? E. Making a list of pros and cons, and then choosing the option that the evidence best supports. 3. What activity would you most likely find yourself doing on the weekend or an unexpected day off? A. Volunteering. B. Painting, dancing, or writing poetry. C. Sharing opinions with your friends. D. Rock climbing or skydiving! E. Catching up on your homework or reading for pleasure. 4. If you had to select of of the following options as a profession, which would you choose? A. Humanitarian. B. Farmer. C. Judge. D. Firefighter. E. Scientist. 5. When choosing you outfit for the day, you select… A. Whatever will attract the least amount of attention. B. Something comfortable, but interesting to look at. C. Something that's simple but still expresses your personality. D. Whatever will attract the most attention. E. Something that will not distract or inhibit you from what you have to do that day. 6. What would you say is your highest priority right now? A. Serving those around you. B. Finding peace and happiness for yourself. C. Seeking truth in all things. D. Developing your strength of character. E. Success in work or school. ---- Number of A's: 1 Number of B's: 2 Number of C's: 2 Number of D's: 0 Number of E's: 1 7. Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least two paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. Are you kind or selfless? Intelligent or brave? (Don't worry, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Lark is very kind to people.She was raised in a humble home, where she was taught kindness is the key.Her kindness sometimes causes trouble for her. Lark can be easily manipulated because she's way to nice to people.Though every time it happens she forgives.No matter what happens she still has a smile on her face. 8. Write about the history of your character. History must be at least three paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? What makes them want to choose to stay in their faction of birth or what makes them want to leave? etc. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Lark was born in the Amity faction to Sam, Amity born and Bellamy, an Erudite transfer.Her older sister, Phemia died of an unknown illness and then her father died of that same illness.It was up to Bellamy to raise Amity all by herself. Lark's childhood was quite normal.She gained a lot if friends but then lost a lot of friends.It was due to their jealousy of her kindness to people they didn't like. One day after helping an elderly lady,Lark was beat up by one of her classmates.He was one of those jealous kids that unfriended Lark.He told Lark to stop being so nice and gullible.She told him, it was in her blood and that he's entitled to his own opinion. 9. Write about your character's appearance. How do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Lark is your average fifteen year old at 5'6. She gas has short blonde hair in the style of a bob and looked very similar to her older sister. She has chocolate colored eyes. Her model is Chelsea Kane. 10. Is this your first character? A. This is my first character B. This is NOT my first character. 11. If your answer to the previous question is B''', how many characters do you currently have? ---- Thank you for answering the aptitude test! ---- Congratulations! Lark Sarzy is in '''Amity. Go ahead and create a character page, and remember to ask a member of the admin team if you need any help. LittleRedCrazyHood 01:37, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Category:Initiate Approved